


Goodbye

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has to make this count...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).



There must be prayers to be said; somehow, some way. Michael's tongue felt like lead in the back of his throat, cool and heavy.

Fiona hid her sadness behind a façade of anger. That and her cache of heavy weapons helped her survive every mild fall and major lift. "Don't stand with your cock waving in the bloody breeze," she demanded.

He turned to Sam - Sam who was the most devastated by their loss, who turned to Michael with confused, panicked look on his face. "Mike. You gotta do it."

Michael closed his eyes and crossed his hands before him. No poet could have done what he was about to do with finesse. He would try his damndest to make this count.

"Mom, we'll miss you.."


End file.
